Class of the Dragon
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. If his friends saw him now, they wouldn't believe it, that Naruto went from a goof to a powerful being called a Saiyan, but that's not what would freak them out, the fact that he's now teaching a group of reincarnated Greek heroes in order to stop a mad god and his enforcers from destroying the world and taking it over, that would freak them out. Up For Adoption.


**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Class Of The Titans.** (Or Dragon Ball.)

 **Here's another story idea that I've helped Dragon Sage God out with, I hope everyone enjoys it and that someone is interested enough into adopting it.**

 **Class of the Dragon**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Pilot**

 **The Valley Of The End**

As the name implies, The Valley Of The End was the place where The first Hokage, Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha had their final battle, where one wanted to take the title of Hokage while the other was given the title by the people of Konoha.

Yet it seems, time has now repeated itself, only instead of fighting over the title of leader, it was two 13 year old boys, one being a black haired, black eyed boy, wearing a blue shirt with a white and red fan on his back, along with white shorts, wanting to leave his village in order to gain power for revenge, using a corrupted seal given to him by one of Konoha's greatest traitors, Orochimaru, at the moment, the boy's skin was grey, he had clawed fingernails, a star-mark above his eyebrows and hand-like wings growing out of his back.

While the other boy was a spiky blond haired, blue eyed boy with whisker-marks, wearing orange trousers and an orange and blue jacket, wanting to bring the other back to his village, wanting to keep a promise to his other teammate.

At the moment, a red fox-shaped aura was covering the blond, along with red slitted eyes, claws and fangs, giving him a feral look.

These two 13 year old boys were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, respectively, and they were pretty worn out.

Both had fought long and hard against each other, Naruto's left arm was numb, he couldn't even move it, though he only has enough strength for one more attack, bringing his right hand up and focusing his chakra into the centre to form a spinning ball of blue chakra, which became purple because of the fox's chakra.

Sasuke's body still wasn't use to the stage 2 curse-mark, he was giving it his all just to keep it together, his human hands went through the handsigns for his final attack as well, holding his left hand with his right, having lightning chakra appear, which slowly turned black in colour, showing the corruption of the curse-seal

Suddenly both boys leapt at each other, meeting in the middle of the waterfall with a yell of their attacks.

"CHIDORI!"

" **RASENGUN!** "

As soon as the attacks met in the middle, a blinding flash covered them, no-one could see what was happening, until the flash died down, turning into a giant black orb.

Suddenly, an object was thrown out of the orb, hitting against the wall of the valley, making a dent with spider-web cracks, in the dent was Sasuke Uchiha, knocked out and pinned to the wall.

Unfortunately, Naruto was still in the orb, before anything else could happen, the orb suddenly vanished into nothingness, along with Naruto inside it, disappearing without a trace.

 **In Between Worlds**

While floating, Naruto was unconscious, in both mind and body, meaning, he couldn't speak to the fox, the fox on the other hand had a different idea.

 _ **Mindscape**_

The fox wasn't sure what to feel about what happened, it didn't know if it should be angry at being inside someone who ended up in between worlds, since they're no longer in their home world, though on the other hand, the fox didn't have to worry about anyone trying to seal it up anymore for it's power, though the problem was the unexpected trip, the fox could "feel" Naruto's body being torn apart, extremely slowly, hence why Naruto was completely knocked out, if they stay in this place any longer they'll ceases to exist, just become nothing.

So with that in mind, the fox "looked" around, " **Come on, there has to be something that can stop this brat from dying!** " Luckily the seal allowed the fox to sense if the host was in possible danger, health-wise, allowing Kyuubi to send enough chakra to heal Naruto, but because of the urgency of the matter, Kyuubi can use the seal for this reason, now that even it's life was in danger as well.

The fox kept on searching, looking deeper into Naruto's DNA, " **The Uzumaki genes can only help so far, they can't keep up with this sort of healing, maybe if I look even deeper, before the Uzumaki's progeny must have something!** "

He searched a little deeper, until he came across something that might help it, and Naruto, " **Hmm!? Wait, this strand isn't human, it's not even of the Otsutsuki Clan,** " Suddenly the room began to shake, " **Bah! I don't have time to study it, I'm going to have to enhance it with my chakra to such a degree that Naruto's entire body will be changed forever, after this I'll be too tired to study the changes, hopefully I can recharge in the new world.** "

So with the fox's life on the line, and Naruto's too, Kyuubi focused as much chakra as he could into the gene, causing a sudden backlash of energy to explode in the mindscape, and because of that energy in threw the kyuubi into the back wall of it's cell, knocking it out due to how much chakra it used, along with the collision against the wall.

Before it blacked out, all it could think was, " _ **H-How can a gene have such amazing power...!?**_ " Then everything went black for Kyuubi, the last thing it saw was a silhouette of a tall muscular figure, his arms crossed, with palm tree-like hair and his outfit blowing in the wind from the explosion, with a white circle on his back with the kanji for _Go_ in the middle of it.

 **Outside.**

During this alteration, Naruto's body exploded with energy, allowing an opening to appear, spitting the boy out, though not looking the same as he went in.

Due to his trip his clothes are now partly burnt, all he had was a pair of darkened orange trousers and the metal plate of his headband next to his head, due to his shirt being bunt off, instead of seeing his short, malnourished body, Naruto was now taller, like a 13 year old should be, though the only difference being that Naruto was now more muscular, not like a bodybuilder, but you can now tell that Naruto works past his limits. (A.N. Teen Gohan physic.)

But because of his sudden "growth-spurt" his hair grew out as well, though slightly maintaining it's spikiness, it was now black in colour, reaching to just below his neck and slightly covering his eyes. (A.N. Ichigo's Dangai hairstyle, since he's gotta be different from Goku and Gohan.)

His face was now muscular, though retains a little bit of his baby-fat since he is still 13, he also still had his whisker-marks on his cheeks and even though his eyes are closed, they still have his deep sea blue colour.

But there was another glaring difference to what he use to look like as well, just below his lower back was a brown furred monkey tail, due to being unconscious the tail wasn't moving.

 **2 Hours Later.**

Slowly, his hand began twitching, along with his tail moving slightly(not that he noticed it), his eyes flickering and scrunching, he could feel his eyelids against the ground, so, slowly scrapping one hand above his head, then the other, Naruto slowly pushed himself up, though he was still aching from the travel, as well as the changes to his body, but he didn't know that.

His vision was blurry, moving his head from left to right, trying to focus his vision, everything began to clear up, he can now see that he's in a forest somewhere, but he doesn't know where.

As he was looking around, the sun was reflecting off of something, looking down, he spotted his headband, or at least, the metal part of it.

Picking it up, Naruto puts it in his pocket, being thankful that his pockets weren't damaged along with his shinobi sandals, though the moment he looked at his body, he was shocked, he couldn't believe the muscles he was now packing, "D-Did I always had these muscles!?"

He began poking and prodding his muscles, not believing his eyes at how strong they felt, rubbing his hand over his head, he suddenly felt his hair was longer, quickly looking around, he spotted a puddle near by, rushing to it, he couldn't believe his eyes, he still had his blue eyes and whiskers, but now, instead of bright blond hair, he was staring at slightly long black hair, in a different style.

Rubbing his head in shock, along with his more stronger, leaner looking face, gaping in surprise, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME!?"

Suddenly, he felt something twitch behind him, turning his head slowly, there, before his vision, was a brown furred monkey tail, before anything else his vision began to swim, he began to feel lightheaded, his body swaying from side to side, until he ended up collapsing over the puddle, not caring about the water.

 **3 Years later**

It was quite a journey for Naruto, turns out during his unconscious state he was brought to a high school, but not just any high school, because hidden in the walls of the school were the gods and goddesses of Olympus, it seems that because of his "entrance" into their world, they felt his power, just slightly under their own power, mostly because he didn't have the training, yet.

Once Naruto was fully awake, along with after eating as much as a Saiyan normally eats, he began explaining who he is, where he came from and how he arrived in their world, with the gods and goddesses being who they are, they could tell Naruto wasn't lying, so they took him under their wings, teaching him about the world and how it runs.

Of course with Naruto's Saiyan blood, he also began training, along with having Hercules and Ares helping him with training, but due to a accidental discus throw by Hercules, hitting Naruto in the back of the head, nearly killing him, he somehow gained other memories, memories that weren't his own. (A.N. Goku's memories.)

After waking up, hearing the goddesses giving Hercules a lecture, he tells them about his "dream" about someone called Goku, wondering what it meant, the Olympians talked amongst themselves, thinking about what he told them, after coming to a conclusion they told Naruto that they believe he saw his ancestor's memories, that somehow, that near-death bash to the head (the goddesses glaring at Hercules, who rubbed the back of his head in shame) awakened those memories.

(A.N. I went with the same kinda route as baby-Goku hitting his head, but instead of losing his memories he gains Goku's.)

When he was told that, Naruto got back into his training again, this time, using the memories of his ancestor's training sessions, with the help of the gods, Naruto was taken to fields, lakes and other places, doing the same type of training Goku did when he began training under Master Roshi, though Naruto grumbled about dirty old men, he couldn't deny the results, though he did complain about the bees training, since Hermes was enjoying himself with that part of the training, though he did complain about getting stung on the back of his head, which Naruto, covered in stings told him to quit complaining, showing that Naruto had it way worse than the messenger of the gods.

Though the gods and goddesses were concerned about this style of training, especially when he asked Hephaestus to make him a 50lb turtle shell for him to wear, Naruto just carried on with the training, eating, studying and resting, explaining that even though the training was tough, he enjoyed it, showing his Saiyan blood didn't want to quit because it was too hard.

Thanks to that training, he became stronger and faster, after the 8 months of the training, Naruto did everything like what Goku did during his training, granted there was a few differences.

Now, after that training, along with the other training that Goku did, minus the time chamber and senzu beans, after 3 years of such training, he was now strong enough to give Hercules a good workout, with the man thinking maybe he should give Naruto's training ago.

At the age of 16, Naruto now stands at the height of 173cm (5'8") along with a lean body type. (A.N. Student Gohan's height and build.)

Also Naruto now wears a black form-fitting short-sleeved shirt and black pants with black kung fu shoes and stockings. He also wears a flowing red vest with a long backside that is secured with a blue obi tied over it at his waist and blue armbands. Also, thanks to Hephaestus, he was now carrying a Power Pole across his back, like his ancestor. (A.N. Xeno Goku.)

Naruto also explained about what happens during a full moon because of his tail, but thanks to Hephaestus, Naruto was now wearing a pair of goggles, stopping him from being effected by the moon and stopping him turning into a Great Ape.

But that outfit was used mostly for training and missions, but thanks to his ancestor's memories, he now knows how to reach SSJ3, which was kinda cheating but what do you expect from an ex-ninja.

Thankfully, the gods got Naruto to enrol into the actual high school, giving him a chance at a normal life, along with studying, during his school life, Naruto wears a casual pair of trainers, jeans, shirt and jacket, along with a pair of "reading" glasses in case he wants to have a walk around the city in the middle of the night, again thanks to Hephaestus.

Though Naruto knows at some point, he'll have to figure out how to control his Great Ape form some day, but until Hephaestus made a place for such a thing, the glasses and goggles'll have to do, for now.

At the moment he was chowing down on some food that Athena made for him, and he was loving everything, which made Athena happy that someone enjoyed her cooking so much, though she sent an amused glance to the side.

Seated not too far from Naruto and Athena, was Hercules and Ares, at the moment the two gods were slumped down a sofas and had their heads hanging back with their tongues hanging out, groaning in pain, it turned out, at the start of Naruto's feast, Hercules and Ares ended up turning it into a competition, but, even the mighty gods were no match for the bottomless pit known as a Saiyan's stomach.

As Naruto was chewing his food, he paused for a moment and looked towards the pair, gulping down the food in his mouth, "Say Athena!?"

The goddess of war looks at the teen in question, with the ex-ninja asking, "What's the matter with those two, they look like they're suffering something!?"

Those that were in hearing distance smiled in humour, while Hercules and Ares had waterfall tears, as it turns out, Naruto was too focused on the food to notice that Hercules and Ares even challenged him to a food eating contest.

All Athena did was smile, "Oh don't worry Naruto, it was probably something they ate." She replied in a teasing fashion, causing the two gods to send a half glare, considering they can't move at the moment.

Naruto just looks at them in puzzlement, having a quick drink of orange juice, "Huh, well it can't be anything that you made, since your food is awesome!"

Athena couldn't help but giggle, knowing what really happened to Hercules and Ares, though as the two continued with what they were doing, Hera came into the room, "We've got a problem!?" When she entered the Queen of the gods noticed Hercules and Ares, seeing how they couldn't move, she then looks towards Naruto who was chewing something in his mouth looking towards her, she didn't need to ask about what happened since it was obvious.

Clearing her throat, she got down to business, "Anyway, it seems that Cronus has escaped his imprisonment, it would seem he used the power of the planets alignment to escape, along with taking a few monsters with him."

This caught everybody's attention, though Hercules and Ares couldn't move their eyes narrowed in seriousness.

Hera continued with what she was saying, "Thanks to the Oracle, we know that seven teens have been chosen to not only fight off Cronus and his enforces, but to also protect the people not involved in this fight."

Naruto couldn't help but be curious, "Wait, what about me, shouldn't I try and help stop Cronus?"

Hera smiled towards Naruto in apology, "I'm sorry Naruto, but at the moment you can't, what with the full moon closing in we can't take the chance of Cronus figuring out about your Great Ape form until you learn how to properly control it somehow, and it's still taking time for Hephaestus to build a place for such training."

Though he didn't like it, Naruto agreed with what Hera was saying, he didn't want to give Cronus the edge to use his Great Ape form for untold amount of destruction.

Seeing his downtrodden expression, Hera then tells him, "But, once the full moon passes you can help the young heroes to fight Cronus, but only if they need help, after all, they need to figure things out by themselves, they can't have you fighting every battle for them, also, if you like, you can be their teacher as well, not in chakra or KI, but in martial arts and teamwork training, how does that sound to you."

Naruto looks towards Hera, perking up slightly at her offer, "Alright, I guess I can help them train, maybe I'll make them do a lighter version of Master Roshi's training, or something, it'll certainly be interesting in being a teacher instead of the student."

Though the gods and goddesses were slightly concerned with Naruto's idea, having witness the full brunt of Roshi's training during Naruto's own training, though at least Naruto will be light on the team, maybe.

 **The End.**

 **There you have it, a Saiyan-Naruto in the Class of the Titans Universe, being able to transform into a Super Saiyan 3 thanks to Goku's memories, again, even though it's cheating Naruto was a ninja, they take every opportunity they can get.**

 **This was a Dragon Sage God idea, I'm just helping him out with the one-shots.**

 **As for the pairing(s) DSG wants it to be a Naruto/Theresa pairing, with no harem, but we both agreed that it's up to whoever adopts this idea if they want the pairing or not, or a harem or not.**

 **And as you can tell, I made it where Ares and Hercules have a slight rivalry with Naruto, nothing too extreme just some friendly competition.**

 **If anyone is interested in adopting this one-shot, please notify me and once it's been adopted I post an announcement for everyone.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Class Of The Titans.** (Or Dragon Ball.)


End file.
